Dark Room
by ILSLy
Summary: Draco es arrastrado a una fiesta de Navidad a casa de Potter, su vida es un desastre por cierto articulo en una revista rosa y Potter no puede quitar la vista de él, literalmente. OS PWP, participa en el reto Drarry/Harco del Club S.S.P


_**Disclaimer:**__ algunos personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK Rowling y la Warner, la idea del fiction es MIA._

_**Advertencias**__: Contenido Slash de principio a fin. Rating MA (sexo explicito, a mi manera ;)). Repito, contenido SLASH chico-chico. Sino os gusta, pos ¿Como llegaron aquí so perverts? No me hago responsable de sus posibles adicciones a posteridad ¿oki? Advertencia de PWP. Me paso el Cannon por el Arco del Triunfo, no quiero reclamos, ¿Capicci? Advertencia de humor e incoherencias._

_No-me-hago-responsable._

_**Dedicatoria**__: de nuevo, a mis hermanas __**Ceci y Natt**__. Porque les comenté algo de un chico sexy en el metro que hacía cosas indecentes con su pircing en la lengua y ellas me acompañaron en la tortura. XD…también va para el chico indecente, su pircing y demás fauna salvaje e inspiradora que hace vida en el Metro de Caracas. _

_**Nota 1: **__la canción que suena en el fondo es __**Breathe**__ de G-Dragón. _

_**Nota 2: **__Este fic participa en el reto Drarry/Harco del __**Club Slytherin Semper Perversis **__planteado por __**NochedeInvierno 13.**_

_Mi palabra es __**"Suerte"**__ y mi emoción __**"Amargura"**__. _

_Espero lo disfruten y de antemano, gracias por leer._

**The dark room**

**_Hey gorgeous, sweet, amazing baby  
I know you want it baby  
Ishigan mankeumeun  
You and me hardcore  
Till you say no more_**

**_Breath-G-Dragon_**

_Todos tenemos una historia pervertida que contar de nuestras vidas._

_La de Draco comienza con una pregunta indecorosa durante una desafortunada noche en una casucha llena de Gryffindors..._

-¿Alguna vez lo has hecho en el cuarto oscuro de un fotógrafo?

Aquella son las palabras que desataron una de las noches más interesantes, sexualmente hablando, en su vida.

El rubio tragó el licor excesivamente dulzón que tenía servido en un vaso corto y giró su rostro lentamente hacia el dueño de aquella voz que, por desgracia, conocía muy bien.

-Potter. –saludó, arrastrando las silabas, transformando el apellido en algo indefinible, algo entre un halago y un insulto. Potter le sonrió.

-Malfoy- correspondió el moreno, bebiendo de su propio trago. –Me sorprende que estés aquí, ¿Blaise te trajo con mordazas y camisa de fuerza? – le preguntó con el amago de una sonrisa burlona y Draco frunció el ceño.

Claro, el "aquí" al que se refería Potter era digno de compararse con un psiquiátrico, acordó Draco. El lugar era, por lejos, el peor sitio al que había sido arrastrado por la gran amistad misericordiosa (pero no infinita, al parecer) que Draco y Blaise tenían desde su más tierna infancia. Amistad que terminaría trágicamente con un moreno castrado y decapitado si se le ocurría volver a llevarlo a un sitio como aquel…

Porque, su "amigo" Blaise lo había llevado al sitio donde uno menos podría esperarse encontrar a un Malfoy. A una fiesta navideña en casa de San Potter, atestada de Gryffindors y de muchos, muchos Weasleys.

Contuvo un escalofrío y se bebió tres cuartos de su asquerosa bebida no apta para diabéticos.

Draco había decidido, en su infinita misericordia, acompañar a Blaise hasta aquel antro de leones con el fin de celebrar con él su tercer mes de estable relación con la Weasley menor…tres meses. ¿Quién, por todos los dioses, cuenta en meses un noviazgo; a los 25 años de edad?

El rubio bufó, sumergido en la amargura de su destino y fijó su atención en la hermosa fotografía frente a él para tratar de seguir admirándola como tranquilamente hacía antes de que llegara Potter con su inoportuna presencia y su pregunta obscena.

Pregunta que por cierto Draco estaba tratando, con todas sus fuerzas, de ignorar.

-No, no me trajo con ninguna mordaza, Potter, ni con camisas de fuerzas…-aclaró y luego agregó.- aunque estuvo tentado. Mira que celebrar Navidad _aquí_…- rodó los ojos y el idiota de pie a su lado estallo en una carcajada fresca.

-No lo culpes, en todo caso sería culpa mía…y de Ginny, claro…- Draco, contra su voluntad, giró la vista hacia el moreno.

-¿Culpa tuya?- preguntó retóricamente y Potter, extrañamente, se sonrojó muchísimo y está vez fue él el que evitó mirarlo a toda costa.

-Si, mi culpa.-respondió. – es que cometí el fatal error de comentarle a Ginny lo odiosamente bueno que me resultaste ser tras hacer aquellas fotografías para el reportaje tuyo en "Corazón de Bruja"…

Draco sintió su cuerpo subir unos cuantos centígrados en temperatura y se vio obligado a mirar al frente.

…oh…_aquel _reportaje, recordó. El reportaje que había sumido su vida las últimas dos semanas en una amargura total…

Las malditas de las gemelas Patil se habían encargado de acecharlo durante meses para conseguir para su columna de mierda aquella jugosa y muy remunerada primicia:

"_**El Jugador de Quiddich, estrella de la selección nacional y soltero más codiciado del año, prefiere las varitas en lugar de los calderos"**_

Malditas arpías…y por supuesto, el día en que "cordialmente" había sido llevado a rastras por su agente hasta la revista para que le tomarán las fotografías correspondientes, el fotógrafo estrella del Mundo Mágico y Muggle fue contratado para el trabajo, fotógrafo que resulto ser nada más y nada menos que El niño que jodió.

La sesión había resultado una mezcla de incomodidad y amenidad. Potter era un profesional y no lo había increpado con el contenido del reportaje para el cual estaba trabajando.

Claro que Draco, en su estrés y al sentirse objeto de escrutinio público por su vida sexual, no notó para nada que Potter estuviese comiéndoselo con la mirada…como lo hacía en aquel momento en el que le seguía hablando…

Mmmm, bien… _eso_ era interesante.

Draco parpadeó y enfocó su atención en lo que el moreno le estaba diciendo.

-…el problema es que Ginny está demente y se obsesionó con eso de "conseguirme a alguien" y se le metió entre ceja y ceja que tu podrías ser ese alguien.-Draco se atragantó y Potter soltó una risita culpable mientras le daba dos palmadas en la espalda.

- Es claro…-resolló Draco con voz nasal mientras recuperaba el aire.- que tu amiga está demente, Potter. Digo, para estar saliendo con Blaise…

Draco sonrió complacido cuando esta vez fue Potter el que tosió el licor en un ataque de risa.

Se instaló un silencio cómodo entre ambos que las bromas a costa de Ginebra y Blaise dejaron como remanencias y entonces Draco giró su atención, de nuevo, a la fotografía frente a él.

Le fascinaba en grado sumo que la imagen no se moviera. Era algo que el movimiento constante de las fotografías mágicas habían perdido irónicamente: la magia del momento. Draco bebió otro trago y asintió.

Potter era un artista, aunque le costará horrores admitirlo, el idiota tenía talento. Capturaba la esencia de las cosas y las inmortalizaba con su cámara. Tenía el talento para tomar la belleza de algo que a los ojos de los demás era vulgar, vacuo e insípido y mostrarlo como algo esplendido, se maravillo Draco. La imagen frente a sus ojos era el suave perfil de un joven quien miraba al horizonte y tras él se divisaba la lejana figura de un océano al amanecer.

Pero, lo más impactante de aquella fotografía era el como Potter había capturado la sonrisa en los labios del joven, era una expresión fresca y genuina, cálida y que invitaba a ocasos en el mar.

Draco sintió un retorcijón en el estomago cuando percibió el movimiento del moreno a su lado que se acercó un paso más a él y observó la fotografía a su lado. Draco tragó fuertemente y fijó la mirada al frente. La presencia de Potter a su lado era cálida, pesada. El idiota llevaba puesta una camisa blanca marca "viólame" que invitaba a miles de obscenidades y Draco estaba seguro de que, estando tan cerca, Potter podía oír cada una de estas desfilando en su mente.

-Es una buena fotografía…-le comentó, para aligerar la repentina resequedad en sus labios. Potter dio otro paso y giró el rostro en un ángulo extraño, apreciando su propia obra con mirada crítica.

-mmm…no es de mis favoritas. Captura la esencia pero no genera ningún deseo…no despierta la imaginación. –Draco guardó silencio. A su parecer era excelente fotografía. Potter caminó un paso hacia el frente y se giró para verlo a la cara, enfrentándolo antes de volver a hablar.- Tengo mi favorita en mi estudio, ¿Quieres que te la muestre? Es la mejor fotografía que he tomado en años…

-Que modesto, Potter.- el idiota sonrió un poco, depredadoramente y Draco se sintió asediado.

¿Potter estaba coqueteándole directamente?

El moreno se acercó de nuevo a su cuerpo, violando su sagrado espacio personal y quitándole de las manos el vaso ya vacío. Draco se dejo hacer, hipnotizado. Potter era bastante decidido y directo…y aquella sensación de subyugamiento siempre le había enviciado.

-Te aseguro que compartirás mi opinión cuando la veas.-le susurró el moreno antes de que, con la mano que le había arrebatado la bebida, tomara su muñeca.

Potter tiró de su brazo y lo guió por los abarrotados pasillos de su casa. El lugar era como un pequeño museo, en cada pared había una pequeña exposición de las obras del fotógrafo y Draco, una vez más, se sorprendió del talento que tenía Idiota-que-vivió y, ociosamente, se preguntó que otra clase de "talentos" tendría…

Tras subir al segundo piso y girar al fondo a la izquierda, llegaron a una habitación que desde afuera olía a químicos. En el roble de la puerta un pequeño letrero hecho a mano y en letras rojas rezaba "CUARTO OSCURO" y más abajo "_tocar antes de entrar_".

Con un gesto suave; Potter abrió la puerta y lo hizo pasar, atrancando tras él y ahogando el sonido de la música electrónica de G-Dragon que sonaba en la fiesta. El lugar quedó en completa oscuridad y Draco se sintió vulnerable.

-Potter…- reclamó Draco y casi pudo ver la sonrisa burlona del idiota.

-Dame un segundo. –susurró Potter caminando unos pasos. Sonó un suave "clic" y se encendió una difusa luz rojiza que lo encegueció por un par de minutos.- lo siento, es la única luz permitida aquí. –Draco se frotó los ojos.

-No importa, es cuestión de acostumbrarse…-parpadeó. Cuando sus ojos dejaron de quejarse Draco alzó la mirada fijándose en que Potter apenas y se había movido de donde estaba. El imbecil lo miraba con una inconfundible ansiedad, con los labios entreabiertos, pasando la punta de su lengua una y otra vez, de manera inconciente, por el labio inferior. Un destello plateado le indicó a Draco que Potter usaba un pircing en la lengua… _interesante_. Draco ahogó su propia reacción y se cruzó de brazos. No se lo pondría tan fácil a Potter. -¿No ibas a mostrarme algo, Potter?

-oh…si, claro.- Potter reaccionó y su sonrisa depredadora volvió a sus labios. Era la sonrisa de un niño quien planeaba una gran travesura. Solo que Potter distaba de ser un niño… más bien era un hombre, delgado pero bien definido, de rasgos marcados y masculinos, con un cabello negro azabache que daba el aspecto de ser sumamente sedoso y unos labios tan rojos como apetecibles… Draco tragó fuertemente y lo observó acercarse hasta él a pasos lentos. Un, dos, tres y cuatro, haciéndole retroceder a él la misma cantidad hacia atrás y golpear contra una pared. Cuando estuvo a cinco centímetros de distancia y Draco difícilmente podía respirar sin moverle las pestañas, Potter alzó un brazo, estiró la mano y tomó una fotografía que colgaba sobre su cabeza junto a otras en una ordenada hilera. –la tomé hace dos semanas, creo que la reconocerás…o quizás no, hasta yo debo admitir que la diferencia entre la fotografía y el modelo es abismal.

Draco tomó el objeto y la giró hacia él al tiempo que perdía el aliento.

Era él, era Draco… Era Draco posando para Potter. Era Draco posando para Potter luciendo increíblemente sensual. Era Draco posando para Potter luciendo increíblemente _sexual._

-Merlín…-suspiró Draco, observándose. Hasta él debía admitir lo asquerosamente atractivo que lucía en aquella fotografía. Su mirada era un grito declarado de _"voy a comerte vivo y me rogarás por más"_. Sus mejillas se encendieron y el aire tardó en volver a sus pulmones. Potter estaba tan imposiblemente cerca. El niño que vivió para joderle la existencia lo observaba fijamente, con la mirada clavada a la altura de sus labios. Draco se los humedeció, sintiendo que de pronto el ambiente se había calentado más de lo aceptable.- Es…-carraspeó- es una buena foto, Potter, tengo que admitirlo.

-Si, sin duda lo es…-comentó Potter con tranquilidad, mordiéndose un labio. – sin duda genera muchos deseos, es una imagen que estimula. ¿No lo crees?

-Si…- dijo Draco en un susurro apenas audible, sin apartar la mirada de si mismo. Ni en sus momentos más sicóticos de hedonismo había sentido tanta fascinación. Potter se acercó otro paso más a él y le arrebató la imagen de manera que Draco solo podía mirar al idiota a los ojos. Ojos verdes y brillantes. Fue cuando Draco se dio cuenta que Potter ya no llevaba anteojos.- es muy buena foto, Potter.

-Pues… ¿te confieso algo?- le comentó el fotógrafo fingiendo la más tiernas de las inocencias. Draco hizo un gesto suave y afirmativo con la cabeza, sin atreverse a decir nada más. Potter se alzó los centímetros que lo separaban de su oído y le susurró- _yo prefiero el modelo._

Draco tragó grueso, quedándose sin palabras. Porque ¿qué mierda se podía replicar a eso?

A la distancia escuchó la canción que sonaba en la fiesta y pensó que _él tampoco podía respirar._

-¿Te confieso otra cosa, _Draco_?- continuó Potter, mencionando su nombre de pila con enorme seducción.- Ese día, después de la sesión vine directo a mi estudio tan, pero tan excitado que no pude evitar correrme apenas me puse una mano encima. Y ¿Sabes que? Es la primera vez que me pasa eso con un cliente, es la primera vez que alguien logra hacerme eso, Draco. Es la primera vez que no puedo dejar de pensar en alguien en todo el maldito día…que no puedo dejar de desearlo.

Merlín, pero que cosas decía Potter. Definitivamente era otro talento desconocido del héroe. Draco cerró los ojos fuertemente porque, de inmediato por su mente surcó la imagen de Potter allí, en su estudio, tocándose y corriéndose por él…su miembro dio un fuerte respingo en aprobación.

-…¿Quieres saber que fue lo que imaginé cuando revelé tus fotografías aquí, Draco?- Draco tragó de nuevo abriendo los ojos y negó lentamente. Sin poder apartar la mirada de aquel apetecible cuello a tan solo milímetros de sus labios y sintiendo aquella lengua rozar su oído, con el metal del pircing estremeciéndolo. Potter en algún momento que él no se fijó, se había acercado un par de centímetros más y ahora lo cercaba contra la pared con ambas manos, una a cada lado de su cuello.- Imaginé en traerte aquí, en ponerme de rodillas y chupártela tan largo y tan duro como para poder sentir tu sabor en mi garganta por días...

Draco no respiraba, su corazón amenazó con reventarle los oídos y el pecho con su palpitar. El rubio cerró los ojos de nuevo cuando Potter continuó hablando

-…Imaginé que, después de eso, tu me tomarías del cabello sin poder soportar ni un segundo más el sentir mi lengua rodeando tu miembro, porque lo haría tan lento que querrías desfallecer, porque te devoraría entero Draco…paseando la punta de mi lengua de arriba abajo, jugando con mi pircing alrededor de tu glande.-Potter siseó, jadeando y sacó su lengua suavemente, rozando su mejilla con el frío metal, arrancándole a Draco un jadeo y un escalofrío.

Maldito Potter, su piel se había erizado completamente y su excitación manchaba de preseminal en un pequeño punto su pantalón. Draco abrió los ojos de nuevo, la luz rojiza del estudio de Potter hacía del todo algo mucho más erótico. La poca visibilidad…los contornos difuminados y el sonido ahogado de las personas fuera, en la fiesta, le daban una sensación de curiosa morbo.

Potter continuó con su narración.

-…Entonces, imaginé me tomarías del cabello Draco y me obligarías a parar, me obligarías a doblarme sobre esa mesa a nuestro lado e imagine que me follarías tan duro… hasta que yo gritara tu nombre con cada una de tus embestidas…- Potter se separó un poco de su cuerpo y, sonriendo inocentemente; lo miró a los ojos para culminar preguntándole- ¿Qué crees, Draco? ¿Crees que debería hacerlo? –y se relamió.

_Eso_ fue todo lo que Draco pudo aguantar.

Tomó a Potter de las solapas de su camisa de diseñador y lo giró para estamparlo contra la pared y robarle el alma en un beso. Potter gimió, una y otra vez, gimió y se aferró a su cuerpo, gimió e impulsó sus caderas hacia él para hacerlo sentir su excitación palpitante y rozarla contra la suya propia.

Potter era fuego entre sus brazos, era lava ardiente que se fundía con su cuerpo. El moreno convirtió el asalto a sus labios en algo salvaje y demencial. Se dejó saquear los labios con desahogo al tiempo que jadeaba y gemía fuertemente e introducía en él su lengua con desesperada avidez. El metal del pircing se enredaba con su propia lengua y lo incitaba a más. Era una guerra entre sus labios, una guerra por el dominio.

Draco separó sus labios un momento de aquel asalto y, enardecido; abrió la camisa de Potter de un solo tirón, arrancándole todos y cada uno de los botones. Potter gimió, fuerte, cuando Draco se abalanzó de nuevo sobre sus labios y con sus manos delineó todos sus músculos, arañándolo y marcando su piel como suya.

Potter era una puta delicia, toda su piel, todo su cuerpo, todo él era sensualidad desbordada. El moreno se contorsionaba, gemía descontrolado y entre besos le demandaba más.

Draco lo aplastó contra la pared y se hundió en su cuello, restregando contra él la extensión de su excitado cuerpo. Potter lo había incitado, había provocado un maldito incendio dentro de él y ahora tenía que apagarlo, y lo apagaría a gemidos y gritos.

-¿Sabes que te haré, Potter?- le cuestionó, subiendo por su cuello.- ¿Lo sabes?- Había una amenaza real en su tono de voz y el moreno parecía estar satisfecho por ello.

-¿Qué, que me harás?- le retó, alzando sus manos y llevándose su suéter negro de cuello alto con él. Draco se dejó desvestir y, con el cabello cayéndole en desorden por el rostro le enfrentó la mirada.

-Voy a follarte, Potter- declaró, mordiéndolo en el cuello antes de girarlo y estamparlo de cara a la pared. Se acercó de nuevo al cuello de Potter mientras deslizaba sus manos hacia su cintura y batallaba rápidamente contra el botón de sus pantalones. La prenda cayó hasta el suelo pesadamente seguido rápidamente por la ropa interior, dejando al moreno desnudo frente a él. Draco se relamió ante la vista.- Voy a follarte como tanto lo deseas, y te gustará tanto Potter…te gustará _tanto_ sentirme dentro de ti, que más nunca querrás que nadie, aparte de mi, este dentro de tu cuerpo.

El moreno se deshizo en un gemido largo y profundo.

Draco giró el rostro de Potter para saquear su boca de nuevo, colando entre sus labios dos de sus dedos, humedeciéndolos con saliva caliente y húmeda.

-Oh, joder…Draco…-jadeó Potter cuando Draco bajó sus dedos humedecidos y los introdujo muy lentamente en él.

El moreno pegó la cabeza de la pared y ciñó fuertemente sus manos cuando Draco comenzó a abrirse camino, primero con suavidad, separando sus dedos y relajando su piel y luego con fuerza, bombeando hacia arriba con ritmo, hurgando dentro de él y abrazando sus dígitos con su calor interno.

El maldito Potter era el mejor polvo que Draco había tenido en años, eso era seguro. Era adictivamente agresivo pero a la vez sumiso: la combinación perfecta.

Draco creía que, para lo terrible que se le había presentado la expectativa de aquella noche; el estar a punto de follarse al puto niño que vivió para gemir descontrolada y exquisitamente, era un giro favorable en su **suerte**.

Potter sudaba y se contorsionaba y a Draco le costó discernir que estaba llevándolo al límite solo con sus dedos…y Salazar sabía que aun faltaba más que eso, mucho más.

Con una mano presurosa Draco dejó caer sus pantalones al suelo y bajó su ropa interior lo suficiente como para asomar su erección y restregarla contra el moreno. Con lentitud, sacó sus dedos y se hizo espacio, comenzando a entrar despacio pero con firmeza, abriendo al moreno con cada centímetro ganado dentro de él.

Draco se estaba muriendo. El cuerpo de Potter estaba tan jodidamente caliente que le estaba costando horrores no tomarlo de la cadera e impulsarse todo dentro de él, le estaba costando horrores no partirlo en dos de un solo movimiento, no atravesarlo hasta el alma.

Maldición…Potter era estrecho, pero aquello parecía ser un maldito aliciente para él, porque mientras Draco entraba en su cuerpo, Potter gemía, empujándose hacia su encuentro.

-Maldito seas Potter…-juró Draco, conteniéndose de aplastarlo y darle tan duro como estaba deseando.

Pero el idiota tenía otros planes.

-Vamos, Malfoy…no te contengas…-jadeó, retándolo y Draco cayó, cediendo a sus impulsos, gruñendo fuertemente.

El rubio tomó la cadera del moreno con una mano y de un solo movimiento terminó de entrar, chocando su pelvis contra él y logrando arrancarle un grito satisfecho que logró incendiarle las venas a Draco.

Los movimientos de ambos en ningún momento son amables. Draco comenzó lanzándose hacia delante con toda su fuerza, clavándose tan duro en Harry como para herirlo y éste, lejos de quejarse de dolor, salió a su encuentro, recibiendo cada estocada con las piernas abiertas lo más que podía, resistiendo con firmeza sus embates y gritándole por más, más y más.

Draco jadeaba, tomando todo de Potter, mordiendo sus hombros, afianzando su agarre con brutalidad sobre sus caderas y entrando con un ritmo demencial, rápido y constante. Potter no quería que él fuera amable y no lo estaba siendo, estaba siendo brutal y cruel, obligándolo a torcer el rostro para robarle un beso, aplastándolo contra la pared con fuerza, masajeando su erección sin misericordia.

La tenue luz roja que los iluminaba dejaba entrever el sudor de sus pieles con un brillo extraño, Draco se hipnotizó con cada gota que caía por aquella espalda sinuosa y perfecta…la delineó con un dedo y llegó hasta aquella estrecha división que él estaba violando sin piedad. Y…oh mierda, la visión difusa de su miembro perdiéndose allí dentro una y otra vez era enloquecedora…

Era demasiado, Draco lo supo cuando sintió que iba a implosionar, mientras la candencia de los gemidos de Potter se incrustaban en sus tímpanos y en su ser como un virus infeccioso que pronto lo carcomió entero, adueñándose de todas su células y devorando las últimas cuotas de fuerza que Draco poseía.

-_…Potter…_

Y entonces, con ese susurro ahogado, el éxtasis lo golpeó inmisericorde y demandó de él cada partícula de su alma.

En algún momento su mano se había entrelazado con la de Potter sobre la pared y éste la tomó con fuerza desmedida cuando su propio orgasmo lo explotó en pedazos y sus gritos de placer se fundieron con los propios.

Movimientos candentes, dentro, una y otra vez, sin detenerse…mientras el orgasmo los invadía erráticamente, apoderándose de sus cuerpos. Draco bañó el cuerpo cálido de Potter con su simiente, soltando una maldición entre dientes ante la visión de su semen cayendo por aquellas largas piernas y brillando en la semioscuridad de la habitación, sintiendo que aquel placer era casi doloroso. Tomó aquella cadera estrecha y la estrujó, ralentizando sus movimientos hasta detenerse por completo.

Su respiración errática golpeaba en dorso de aquel apetecible cuello. Draco, literalmente, había olvidado como mierda respirar.

¿Cuántos minutos habían pasado allí dentro? ¿Cinco, diez, mil? ¿Toda la vida? Su cuerpo pensaba que había tardado demasiado en llegar allí, a aquel preciso momento de tener a alguien como Potter entre sus brazos.

-Merlín, Potter…tengo que reconocerlo.-le dijo, con la voz irreconociblemente ronca.- eres el mejor orgasmo que he tenido en años.- le concedió y el fotógrafo soltó una risa ronca, con la garganta en las mismas condiciones.

Potter giró su vista hacia él y le replicó:

-¿Eso significa que me dejarás tomarte más fotografías? – Le preguntó fingiendo de nuevo su voz inocente que tanto encendía a Draco- ¿Que tal una de ti, desnudo, y en mi cama?

Draco lo miró, recién follado y sonriente, y se fijó que Potter le hablaba en serio. Muy en serio. Con la esperanza de desear _más_ implícita en sus palabras.

_Bueno… _pensó Draco, paseando la mirada por el exquisito cuerpo desnudo del fotógrafo, _la oferta era tentadora…si, muy tentadora._

Y con un beso, aceptó.

* * *

**_N/A: odié el final, en serio. Pero tengo DÍAS dándole vueltas y no salió nada mejor y Draco al final ya no quería colaborar, el muy idiota... Ya, me largo, espero lo hayan disfrutado, cualquier comentario será bien recibido._**

**_¡Suerte a todas mis hermanas en el reto! ¡Las amo!_**

**_Kisses_**

**_IL_**


End file.
